In general, a receiver for satellite positioning systems which is capable of receiving different multifrequency satellite signals from one or more satellite positioning systems as cited above must be designed to manage frequency bands having large frequency separations, for example greater than 400 MHz.
Generally speaking, a receiver of this type includes a radio frequency input stage (front end) comprising a plurality of dedicated input channels disposed in parallel. Each dedicated channel is designed to receive a satellite signal having a dedicated constellation frequency.
However, such a configuration of dedicated input channels complicates the design and increases the overall cost of the receiver.